


ANNABETH: jump

by leovaldez



Series: to storm or fire the world must fall [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Book 1: The Lost Hero (Heroes of Olympus), Bunker 9 (Percy Jackson), Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Canon-Typical Violence, Charmspeak (Percy Jackson), Concussions, Fights, Gen, Knives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leovaldez/pseuds/leovaldez
Summary: Camp Half-Blood was her home. It was Percy’s home too. She didn’t know how long it would take, but she would bring him back no matter what.
Series: to storm or fire the world must fall [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758151
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	ANNABETH: jump

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silima/gifts).



> me: huh i don't remember what annabeth was like  
> me ten minutes later: so this is now in annabeth's pov
> 
> [here's the au, if ur new. the eviltrio au tag has all the nonesense 😳](https://bunkernine.tumblr.com/post/618858066219253760/this-evil-lost-trio-au-is-utter-nonsense-and-a)
> 
> [ here's nina's AMAZING comic that accompanies this!!!](https://silima.tumblr.com/post/621134587156889600/ok-this-is-a-little-embarrassing-to-post-cuz-its) link also posted below so you can read first or look at the comic, or vice versa 🥺 she's so talented, i can not compare
> 
> edit: omg!!!! I almost forgot!!! thank you pearl for looking at this lol, I was so close to just not publishing 💀
> 
> anyway!!!!!

Annabeth was tired of traveling, but she was not tired of searching. She stretched, cracking her joints that hadn’t moved in what seemed like ages. Will stayed quiet as he managed the chariot though he peeked at her from the corner of his eye.

The search was another failure. The word burned in her mind- Annabeth _hated_ failing. Except it was starting to feel like that’s all she did nowadays. Searching for Percy in the Grand Canyon was the catalyst to an onslaught of failures- it was as if that single shoe she found was cursed with bad luck. Or maybe it was karma catching up to her. Annabeth sighed as the chariot flew over the woods of Camp Half-Blood, pulling her hair from her ponytail, and massaging her head.

Camp Half-Blood was her home. It was Percy’s home too. She didn’t know how long it would take, but she would bring him back no matter what.

At the same time… Annabeth was getting antsy. The longer she stayed at Camp Half-Blood, the more she began to resent it. The place that gave her everything also took away everything. She was getting old, very close to reaching the age where demigods like her began to disappear. Not entirely due to death either- Thalia was gone, Luke was gone, Clarisse was gone- they were all _leaving_. Annabeth didn’t know if she was ready to leave. And if she _was_ , she would want to leave with Percy at her side.

Except he was gone too.

Suddenly birds flew upward, and Will cried out in surprise as he sharply careened the chariot to the side. Annabeth clutched the seat, instinctively reaching for her dagger. The pegasi angrily neighed and began to run faster.

“What’s going on?” She demanded. “What happened?”

“They got spooked,” Will tightened his grip on the reins. He was nauseous, not one for heights, but he volunteered to go with her to keep the chariot from crashing again. “It’s probably another monster down there.”

Annabeth looked back, and her gaze hardened. No. Smoke and lights were coming from the depth of the woods. It was nighttime, just around the time for the campfire activities, so none of the campers would be out there so late. She felt uneasy. It could be the labyrinth again… or it could be something else.

“Will,” She turned back to the son of Apollo. Will looked exasperated like he already knew what she was going to say. “Get closer to the fire.”

“But we’re almost-” something in her face made Will mumble a few curses, and then the pegasi dove down closer to the trees. The bottom of the chariot kissed the leaves, and Annabeth watched closely. It was quiet. She swallowed. Wasn’t there supposed to be a dragon running around here? Whatever could take down the fire-breathing killer machine that the Hephaestus cabin failed to must be dangerous.

 _Failed to_. That was that word again. Annabeth grit her teeth.

“I’m going to jump,” Annabeth said as they circled back around. When they were almost a couple hundred feet away, she stood up, rocking the chariot. Will whirled around.

“ _Jump?”_

“I need you to call for help once you get back to camp,” Annabeth told him. Her hair flew into her face with the wind, and she mentally tried to figure out the height and speed. She’s done more dangerous things before- being a demigod means taking risks. “I’ll try to stop whatever’s happening, and you can save your chariot. Got it, Will?”

“I don’t know-” Annabeth jumped into the trees. She tucked her body in, tumbling through the branches. Her feet slammed into the dirt, and her ankles trembled from the impact.

It wasn’t that bad. Her cheek burned from a cut. Her winter jacket was ripped through as well, but Annabeth brushed them off and began running, knife in hand. The usual tree nymphs were nowhere in sight, and Annabeth couldn’t sense anyone else. But something was wrong.

She came to the edge of a clearing, ducking behind the foliage. Annabeth might’ve grown up at this camp, but this wasn’t a part of the woods she was familiar with. Here, the trees were tall and wild, the world dark and closed. If it weren’t for the cliffside opening, something that reached hundreds of feet into the sky, Annabeth wouldn’t be able to see. The giant door was left agape and was lit up with lights and torches. She couldn’t focus on that- instead training her attention on the three people in the clearing.

One of them, with cropped blond hair and his back to Annabeth, said something and then _flew_ inside the cliff. If she wasn’t a demigod, that would’ve spooked her, but she’s seen Thalia attempt to fly before. The other two, one with dark hair and a black winter coat with the hood lined with fur, and the other wearing nothing but white ball gown bickered. The older woman, maybe in her mid-20s, suddenly folded her arms and began to yell. Annabeth strained to hear.

“Don’t act like that,” The younger girl said. She was around Annabeth’s age, and holding a spear at her side, looking bored. “I don’t think _you_ can’t eat meat, I just don’t think _I_ can eat it.”

“I brought us General Tso’s chicken to _share!_ How dare you claim to be vegetarian after I went out of my way for you?”

The girl rolled her eyes. “Khione, I was vegetarian when you met me.”

“Do not make a mockery of me, demigod,” Khione fumed. Annabeth’s brow creased. She knew that name. It was something she read in a book before- a goddess, most likely. Before Annabeth could connect the dots, Khione folded her arms and disappeared in a snow blizzard.

“Figures,” The remaining girl- demigod, Annabeth’s mind warned her- slumped on a rock. “Leave poor Piper to be on watch out. Even though we were _specifically_ told to stay together. I hate missions.”

Watch out… was there something _in_ that cliffside that they wanted? Chiron would know, but why didn’t he tell her? Annabeth bubbled with anger. She already felt like there was a _lot_ Chiron wasn’t telling her, but something as big as this? A three hundred-foot secret bunker? She hoped Will would be quick so she could give the centaur a piece of her mind.

“ _Come out, come out wherever you are~_ ” The demigod began to sing. A chill went down Annabeth’s spine, as her limbs began to move without her doing. She stumbled out into the clearing, muscles straining, body taut. The other girl, Piper, if Annabeth recalled, looked surprised and jumped to her feet.

“What are you doing here-” Annabeth’s spell wore off, and she launched into auto-pilot, darting around the girl, knife raised to her neck. Piper froze and dropped her spear. Annabeth kicked it away.

“I should be asking you that,” Annabeth barked. “What’s inside the bunker, and why are you here?”

“Who’s asking?” Piper seemed unafraid of her. That unnerved Annabeth. The other girl didn’t look very strong, nor did she hold the same defensive pose as someone who’s been training as long as Annabeth. She held the dagger closer. “Hey, now…”

“ _What do you know?_ ” Annabeth pressed. Piper swallowed and then swiped her elbow into Annabeth’s gut. Surprised, Annabeth grunted, and the movement allowed Piper to whirl away, slapping at Annabeth’s knife. Annabeth dove for the dagger, while Piper reached for her spear.

“This is Camp Half-Blood, isn’t it?” Piper looked almost thoughtful. “It’s roomy. Do you live here?”

“Shut up,” Annabeth held her weapon in front of her as the demigod approached. The Celestial Bronze reflected against her skin. “Stay _back_.”

“I know you,” Piper bit her lip. She glanced toward the open bunker and then raised her weapon. “But we’re here to do a job, and I can’t let _you_ of all people stop us.” She charged.

She was fast. Annabeth’s knife was blocked instantly. Piper frowned at her, pushing the spear back. “Annabeth Chase, right? My patron’s told me a _lot_ about you.”

“Yeah? And I don’t suppose you’ll tell me who this mystery patron is, huh?” Annabeth swung. She _hated_ not knowing stuff. She was asking all the questions but not getting answered.

“Oh, sure.” They were the same speed, and Piper practically danced away from her. “It’s _Gaea_.”

Annabeth’s eyes widened. _What?_ Gaea… out of all people, and _now?_ Annabeth’s heart sped up, and Piper continued. “You know, she’s not as bad as you think. We’re fighting to restore the Earth…” Piper dropped her stance. She wasn’t going to fight. Annabeth tensed. “While you’re fighting to protect gods who are literally ruining your life- who _kidnapped your boyfriend!_ ”

Like ice. Annabeth’s heart was cold. Her hands trembled, but she kept her face neutral. She took a slow step to Piper. Percy was… She couldn’t help it- Annabeth’s eyes prickled with tears. “You know where Percy is?”

“I don’t know where he is,” Piper said, her voice thick with something magical. “We weren’t the ones who took him! We should be on the same side, Annabeth. _Join us!_ ”

Annabeth heard it that time. “You-” She almost screamed, knocking Piper back. Piper shrieked as she slipped and tumbled to the ground. “You’re charmspeaking me.”

“Maybe.” The girl looked up at her, long hair strewn across her face. Her dark eyes stared at her. Annabeth swallowed, squeezing her knife in between her sweaty palms. “ _But I wasn’t lying._ ”

“Shut _up_ ,” Annabeth glared, picking up the abandoned spear. She snapped it over her knee, the cracking of wood echoing over Piper’s panting. Throwing the pieces of wood into the trees, she crouched at Piper’s side and flipped her onto her back. The demigod looked frightened. “Once again,” Annabeth threatened, holding her forearm at Piper’s neck. “Do you know where Percy is-”

“ _PIPER!_ ”

Something slammed into Annabeth’s head, and she dropped like a weight. Piper scrambled away at the opening. Something fuzzy and brown sat near her forehead, while her knife was thrown in the grass. Annabeth struggled to her knees, but then the air around her began to compound, and her knees buckled. It was like Atlas all over again, the weight of the sky pushing against her. Something was _off_.

Then the wind began to slip out of her lungs. The air was snatched from her, Annabeth clawing at her throat as she gasped for air that wasn’t coming. Her vision rapidly began to blur.

“Calm down, man,” A boyish voice squeaked. Annabeth saw curly hair and coal eyes. The teenager was nudging the blond boy from earlier. “You’re going to kill her.” The weight that was pressed against her vanished and her lungs expanded. Annabeth collapsed, trying to catch her breath.

“Sorry,” The blond muttered. He looked angry, but the one with curly hair just shook his head and pat his chest. Piper was helped to her feet. “But you threw a _brick_ at her.”

“And she’s still alive, isn’t she?”

“Annabeth,” Piper spoke again. “You can join us. We’ll help you find him.” She held out her hand to Annabeth, eyes earnest and staring straight into her heart.

“This wasn’t an extraction mission,” The curly-haired boy spoke again. He sighed, swinging a toolbelt in his hand. “We found some sweet loot and the dragon’s ours. That’s it.”

“Leo,” The blond boy started, and the other guy, Leo, shrugged.

“I’m just saying. We’re supposed to be in and out.” He walked back to the open bunker, and Piper gave the blond a look, and he followed their friend. Piper patiently held out her hand.

“Well? We might’ve just fought each other, but you’re a force to be reckoned with if the stories are true.”

“What stories,” Annabeth spat. The ground began to shake. Behind Piper, a magnificent and glistening golden dragon stomped out of the bunker. Leo and the other boy were on the dragon’s back, and the bunker’s rocky doors slid closed. The only light left was the ruby red of the dragon’s eyes. Annabeth’s vision was rapidly blurring from her earlier hit.

Something in the woods clanked. Annabeth felt woozy, but she was coherent enough to understand. That would be the backup. What took them so long? Annabeth reached for her discarded knife.

“Oh,” Piper withdrew her hand. “Okay. Remember- we gave you a chance. The gods never gave you that.”

Annabeth winced. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Piper bit her lip. “I might not have been there during the war, but I understand. It’s okay to feel, Annabeth. It’s okay to _hurt_.”

Annabeth began to scream as a stabbing pain rippled through her chest. Like spikes piercing through her heart, all Annabeth could feel was _pain_. She was dying a thousand times in a second, and it kept going over and over and over again. Piper faltered, her hands flying to her mouth. “I didn’t-”

“Piper, we have to go!” Leo shouted at her. Light began to emerge from the opposite end of the clearing, torches reflecting over angered faces and shimmering weapons. “We have to go _now!”_

“I’m- I’m so sorry,” Piper whispered over Annabeth. “Please stop.” Annabeth writhed on the ground. “I said _STOP!”_ With that, it was gone as quick as it came. Annabeth moaned and squeezed her eyes shut.

“I’m sorry,” she heard, followed by the dragon’s roar and the crackling of a fire. Then her world plunged into black.

* * *

From the sterile antibacterial smell, Annabeth could tell without opening her eyes that she was in the Infirmary. She sat up, but hew vision began to swam in front of her, and she felt nauseous. Warm hands came to her side automatically, and Annabeth flinched.

“It’s me,” Will’s voice came to her. It took a second for her eyes to focus, and she saw the concerned bright blue eyes examining her. “You’re in the Infirmary.”

“I figured as much,” Annabeth swung her legs on the side of the cot. They weren’t alone. A lustrous white tail swayed past her. Chiron was murmuring to a girl with frizzy red space buns and a paint-speckled orange shirt. “What’s going on?”

“Annabeth. It’s good to see you again.” Chiron stopped talking, and they both peered at her. The teenage oracle caught her eye and sat down on the cot opposite her. Will handed Annabeth a water bottle.

She tilted her head back. “What’s going on?”

“There was an attack on the camp. We don’t know if the woods was the diversion or if the attack in-camp was,” Rachel Elizabeth Dare explained. She ground her palms against freckled thighs. “No one got hurt though- at least not related to the attack- but some things were taken. A few weapons, a bunch of materials from the forges, the-”

“The dragon,” Annabeth cut in. Her head started to pound again, but she ignored it. “Beckendorf’s dragon.”

“Yeah,” The other girl didn’t seem irked by Annabeth’s interruption. “The Hephaestus kids are both terrified and relieved.”

Annabeth didn’t really care. Cabin 9’s curse didn’t affect her. However, she _did_ care about the three people who took the dragon. The fabric of the cot balled under her white-knuckled grip. She had failed _again._ Annabeth was tossed around like a rag doll, and it was _humiliating_.

That was not going to happen again.

“Chiron,” Annabeth stressed. “Why was there a secret bunker in the woods?”

“There are many things in the woods. Some haven’t been touched in hundreds of years.” The centaur’s expression was guarded, the way it always was. Annabeth was tired of it. She asked all the questions, so she deserved answers.

“Chiron,” Annabeth said again, her voice hard. Will tilted away uneasily, and Rachel Elizabeth Dare averted her eyes. Only the camp director dared to look her in the eyes. “No more lies and coded messages. Something _happened_ there. You need to tell me _everything_.”

Chiron analyzed her. Then he sighed, letting out a mirthless chuckle. “Very well. I suppose it’s time I tell you about the other demigods.”

“The others?” Will asked.

Chiron nodded solemnly. “Now. What do you all know about Ancient Rome?”

**Author's Note:**

> CRYING 💀 leo threw a brick at her omg. we're not shipping brason but have we considered? Brannabeth? hmm
> 
> anyway annie got beat up a lot here, but trust me, she will get her revenge 😈 rip, the "Annabeth gets her ass beat" fic according to team 7 😩
> 
> [ here's nina's gorgeous art 🥺](https://silima.tumblr.com/post/621134587156889600/ok-this-is-a-little-embarrassing-to-post-cuz-its)
> 
> [the other parts i have lined up is annabeth finding the shoe, and piper's claiming. but they both occur before this one haha. maybe one day i'll learn to write a series in order lol (prob not)]
> 
> anyway as always, crit/flanes/questions/thoughts/requests can be dropped here or at my tumblr @[bunkernine](https://bunkernine.tumblr.com)


End file.
